Teeny Van Gogh
It was released on June 13th 2009. Video Guide * 2 Cactuses Dance (Music: La Cucaracha) * Opening Credits (Musix: Gympondie by Erik Satie) * Jacob is covered in paint! * Oveture (Music: Carmen Oveture by George Bizet) * A boy says “Yellow” * Logan plays under the sun and in front of the sunflowers the Color Yellow is so much fun See my bright yellow sun * The color Yellow (music: William Tell Oveture by Rossini) * Madeline Fretz says “Yellow” and licks a lemon * A blue frog (replaced in 2013 by Nancy Carlson bugs) * A red shape sorting car * A Tractor toy (Music:???) * Alex the Turtle bounces a ball on his head when Jacob gasps. He runs away and Jacob laughs, Max Strong says “Green” * Alex plays in the pool! How to you like to be in a still wet pool? Under the sky so blue? I think that‘s A wonderful thing Ever the color green would do! * The color Green (Music: Pictures at an exposition by Murgosky) * Oliver Schultz says “Green!” and build blocks * Ramon the Rabbit is in a hat, thanks to his clone. Oliver Davis eats an orange says “Orange” * Ramon plays in the leaves The color Orange brightens my day I like to do it the fun way I like to play in the Orange leaves Which fall off the Orange trees * The color Orange (Music: Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II) * Ollie Schultz, Buster Jacobs, and Ella Fretz say “Orange!” * A blue frog (replaced in 2013 by Nancy Carlson Bugs) * Double Run by Petra Toys * Jacob is sniffing flowers when Anna comes and they kiss and Jacob gives her a rose. A boy says “purple“ * Anna is in Purple Paint I like purple bowling balls and winning in a face Purple Paint is covered on my face * the color purple (Music: Bolero by Maurice Ravel) * Ella Fretz says “Purple!” and sniffs a purple rose * Kurt S. Adler North Pole express * A boy says “Red” * Moreen is in his cape, playing in his bedroom I jump up from my little bed i wake up feeling Red I like to jump up and down When the color Red is around * The color Red (Music: Can Can by Jacques Offenbach) * Cricket Jacobs looks at a Red cone Puppet and says “Red!” * Country Train by Chicco * Mary the Mouse looks at paint. A Boy says “Blue” * Mary the Mouse makes stew My favorite color is blue I put it in my stew I eat without a spoon And look up at the moon * The color Blue (Music: Lullaby by Johannes Bhrams) * A Boy (Ollie?) says "Blue" * Finale (Music: Pictures at an expedition (reprise) by Murgosky) * Credits (Music: 1812 Pveture by Tycovsky) Bonus Video: Logan * Title Card * Bella Butterfly makes a Rainbow * Sila Patterson says "I love colors!" and introduces the colors * Pink the Pig pulls the word "Pink" * a Pink Flower Toy appears, sprouting a pink background and the word Pink * Sila Patterson says "Pink is Funny!", and introduces the things that are pink * Beak the Duck pulls the word "Yellow" * A Yellow Ball bounces, making the word "Yellow" * Lamese Patterson says "Thumbs up for Yellow!" and introduces the things that are yellow * Fred the Frog pulls the word "Green" * A Green Leaf makes a Green Background and the word Green * Cat Kuhlen says "Green is awesome!" and introduces the things that are green * the word Brown * Noah Namakoong says "Brown is not a frown" and introduces the things that are brown * the word White * Shamiya McCoy says "White is Bright!" and introduces the things that are white * Evan Kreckman and Ashley Rojas-Pena color pink hearts and a yellow sun * Bethany Owens and Angel Gibbs color a green turtle * Sila Patterson colors a pink teddy bear * Lamese Patterson colors a white snowman * the word Purple * Noah Winters says "Purple is nice!" and introduces the things that are purple * the word Blue *Blue Balloons make a Blue Background and the word Blue *John Thompson says "Blue is nice!" and introduces the things that are blue *the word Red *some Apples make a red background and the word Red *June Hodges says "Red is bold!" and introduces the things that are red *the word Black *Black Splats make a Black background and the word Black *Rachel Reno says "Black is Back!" and introduces the things that are black *the word Orange *Orange balls bounce making an Orange background and the word Orange *Aya Io says "Orange is funny!" and introduces the things that are Orange *Shawntel Monique colors Purple Grapes *Justin Monique colors Blue Flowers *Emma Ugapo colors a red stop sign *Roan England colors a Black Whale *Ruby England colors an Orange Butterfly *the words Pink, Yellow, Green, Brown, White, Purple, Blue, Red, Black, and Orange *Blue and Yellow Patterns (Music: Ah Vois De Merjman, Mozart) *Fred the Frog and Pink the Pig sing Blue Danbue *Animals (Music: Piano Sonata, Mozart) *Colors Guessing Game *Roan England's socks are purple, Ruby England's socks are white, and Justin Monique's socks are black *John Thompson introduces the colors found in Nature (Music: Toy Symphony; Mozart) *Stuffed Animals Guessing Game with Roan and Ruby England *Colors of Animals (Music: The Clock; Haydn) *Coloring an Underwater Picture (Music: Ah Vois De Merjman; Mozart) *Colors of Shapes (Music: Turkish March; Mozart) *Colors of Gumballs Guessing Game with Roan England and Justin Monique *June Hodges introduces Colors (Music: Allegro for a Flute Clock, Beethoven) *Roan England, Mia Io, Rachel Reno, Margaux Belcrasto, Sila Patterson, Lamese Patterson, June Hodges, and Bethany Owens talk about the things they have and their colors *Colors of Toy Cars Guessing Game with Maddie Fretz, Cricket Jacobs, and Ryan Norried *John Thompson's shirt is purple, Margaux Belcrasto's shirt is orange, and Lamese Patterson's shirt is blue *Kids talk about different toys and their colors (Music: Turkish March, Beethoven) *Colors of Balls Guessing Game with John Thompson *A Circle of colored balls (Music: Dance of the Reed Flutes; Thycovsky) *The words Pink, Yellow, Green, Brown, White, Purple, Blue, Red, Black, and Orange *Animals and their Colors (Music: Blue Danbue; Strauss) *Roan England's hat is white, Ruby England's hat is purple, and Justin Monique's shirt is red *Colors of Shirts (Music: Waltz of the Flowers; Thycovsky) *Colors of Vehicles Guessing Game *A Shapes Puzzle (Music: Ah Vois De Merjman; Mozart) *the Kids' Names appear while they say it *Credits (Music: Fandago; Riskmy-Korsakov) Puppets * Jacob The Goat * Logan the Duck * Alex the Turtle * Ramon the Rabbit (cloned) * Anna the Goat * Moreen the Moose (clones) * Mary the Mouse * Ali the Lamb (in credits) Kids * Oliver Davis * Evan Strong * Mia Fackrell * Ella Fretz * Maddie Fretz * Ryan Norried * Jillian Norried * Oliver "Ollie" Schultz * Lucas "Lukas or Luke" Tafua * Buster Jacobs * Cricket Jacobs * Mia Carter * Sarah Clark * Andy Sloane * Indy and Gabreon "Dolphin and Turtle" Patterson * Ben Sloane Trivia * This is the first TG video to be released by Family Educational Entertainment and Warner Bros. They stopped making videos and handed it to Disney after “Wild Animal Safari” * There was a rumor about there being a black and white section. Margaret Fretz herself confirmed it was not true on April 2Nd, 2016 * Oliver Davis swam with Alex The Turtle * This is the 1st video to include boys (in this case; Oliver Schultz,Evan Strong,Oliver Davis,Buster Jacobs, Lucas Tafua, and Ryan Norried). However, the 2007 version of Teeny Mozart had Harrison King, but that doesn’t count. Category:Episodes Category:2009 Episodes Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:Maddie Category:Ella